


Art for "Hell in a Handbasket" by Whitchry9

by paleogymnast



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the <a href="http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/">Marvel Bang</a> story "Hell in a Handbasket" by Whitchry9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Hell in a Handbasket" by Whitchry9

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hell in a Handbasket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075527) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



> Many thanks to the awesome mode of the Marvel Bang and to the wonderful author Whitchry9 for the chance to make some fun art for this entertaining story. You should read it! 
> 
> **ETA: Link to story now added.!**

**Cover Art**

**Day 1**  


**Day 2**

**Day 3**

**Day 4**

  


**Day 5**

**Day 6**

**Day 7**

**Day 8**

**Day 9**


End file.
